Yes Yes, you are
by MapleLeafLover
Summary: On the North American twins' vacation, America starts asking Canada strange questions.


WARNING: This fanfiction contains just a few curse words and some light angst. This can be seen as CanAme/AmeCan, or not - just brotherly love.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia.

~~~

Canada, aka Matthew Williams, had just finished putting away the last bag in the trunk of his car. He closed the compartment and went back inside his house to make sure that he turned off all the lights and didn't miss anything before grabbing a few bottles of maple syrup. Once he had it all in his arms, he headed back outside and locked the door before turning to his vehicle. He hopped in and set the maple syrup bottles beneath his seat. He put the key in the ignition and started the car, putting his seatbelt on afterwards. He made his way down the driveway and out on the open road. His next destination being a house who belonged to his brother, The United States of America - aka Alfred Jones.

Once he was there, he was just about to get out before his brother slid into the seat next to him. Canada jumped in his seat and nearly screamed. "Oh my God, America! Don't do that! You scared the maple out of me!" America laughed his signature laugh.

"Yeah, well, I'm just so excited for our trip! It's been ages since we last hung out!" Canada smiled sadly. They hadn't been hanging out really, yeah. He didn't blame his brother though. He was just invisible and forgotten, so he paid no mind to it. He was used to it, honestly.

"Yeah, eh? We haven't had the time to do so really. We've both been busy, is all." Canada always ran with it, even if it did hurt to pretend that he wasn't there all the time. He always tried his best to stay by his brother's side when they were out and about or were at world meetings. He always got cut away though, due to his invisibility and tendency to be mistaken for his brother. Whether it being pushed aside by a fellow nation searching for America's attention, or pulled him away claiming him as his brother and beating him for his brother's misdoings. He didn't blame his brother for stuff like that. If it kept America out of trouble, then he would happily take his place.

"Yeah. Dealing with all this paperwork and nation stuff is so boring! But I'll do it all, because I'm the hero!" America stroke his hero pose, well what he could while being seated down. Canada laughed quietly at his brother's antics.

"You're a very good hero, Alfred." He watched his brother put on his seatbelt and then pulled back down the driveway. They got out of the city and were on the open road in no time.

The two North American twins had decided to spend some time together for a vacation at a cabin up in the mountains. It was summer currently and the mountains were always beautiful this time of here, in Canada's opinion. It took them a few hours to get there. Throughout those hours, the twins had listened to music - country, rock, etc. - and had pleasant small talk. America talked about politics and how his relations with other countries were going, and how we has excited for his birthday next week. They would be back the day before America's birthday. Canada's would be over before they got back. He had not said anything to America about it and would not while they were here, nor ever.

Canada had eventually stopped caring about his own birthday over a hundred years ago. It did not matter to any of his family or friends, so he eventually stopped feeling like it did matter. He spent his birthdays alone at home, watching hockey or drinking hot chocolate by the fire. No desire to celebrate something that didn't matter. He brought baking stuff so that he could bake a birthday cake for America and they could have their own little celebration, since he never got invited to America's parties and missed out on celebrating with him.

Once the twins got to there destination, they hopped out and looked at the scenery. It was just as beautiful as it was every time they visited. They had bought this cabin over 5 years ago, during one of the rare times America hung out with him. They had decided to have a place if they ever wanted to hang out and not be disturbed in the process. They had only used it about three times now though.

It was a nice log cabin. One story, two bedrooms - one for Canada and the other for America, a small kitchen, an average-sized living room, and a nice deck at the back of the house that showed the view of the mountains and valley below just perfectly when the sun started to set.

America did a few stretches with a groan before walking to the back of the car and popping the trunk. "Let's get started, huh?" He grabbed a few bags of food and some blankets, lifting them up onto his shoulder, and walked up a small set of stairs to the house balcony. Canada soon followed, grabbing the rest of the stuff in the trunk and his maple syrup.

The door opened with a creak as they both made their way inside. They set the stuff on the counter. Canada smiled at America, "I'll put the food away and you go make the beds, eh?" America gave him a thumbs up and a grin before grabbing the bed sheets and blankets, hoisting them upstairs to start the bed making. They both finished rather quickly and had decided to sit on the couch to play some videogames.

It was a simple adventure game. Go off to save the world, get treasure along the way, add to your party, make allies, defeat the enemies, defeat the boss in the end, and you're the hero. America loved those types of games. They were his favorite. After all, to become a hero you've gotta learn from the best.

America had always spoke his feelings to Canada. He felt safe in telling Matthew his secrets, because he trusted his brother to never use them as weaknesses against him. Canada never did, and America was happy.

They were pretty deep into the game, currently fighting off zombies, when America's voice broke their conversation of commands and shouts. "Hey, Canada?" Canada 'hmm'ed in response. "Do you really think that I can be a hero?"

Canada stopped playing as he heard that. He looked to his brother. "What?"

"Do you really think that I can be a hero? I'm… I'm a good guy, right? I mean… I'm not an idiot, just oblivious sometimes, and I don't always eat healthy, but… that doesn't mean I can't become a hero… right?" America also stopped playing to look Canada in the eyes. The blue eyes were filled with worry and… doubt? Canada was shocked. America doubting he was a hero? Preposterous!

Canada smiled and grabbed hold of his brother's hand. He squeezed it fondly, "No, it doesn't. I don't think you're an idiot. Also, just because you don't eat healthy doesn't mean you aren't. You're super strong, aren't you? You're a hero, through and through!" He grinned at America. A sincere one. He believed every word he had said, because he knows it's true. America wasn't an idiot. He just missed catching things sometimes, but that wasn't his fault. Just because he ate a lot of junk food, didn't mean that he didn't eat any healthy food. America loved his vegetables and fruits just as much as his burgers. America, Alfred, was a good person. His heart was in the right place and his personality was to die for. America was a hero. Alfred was a hero.

America smiled at Canada, his eyes starting to gleam with hope. "Really? You think so?" Canada nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Of course! I wouldn't lie to you about something like that. You're my brother. You're a hero." America's face lit up and his eyes had a determined fire within them. Those are the eyes that Canada knew. He loved it when his brother was happy. His brother's happiness was his own. That's all he ever needed, Alfred's happiness.

"You're right, bro! I am a pretty awesome hero, huh?!" America laughed and went back to focusing on the game. Canada smiled softly at his brother with a whisper.

"Yes. Yes, you are." He, too, turned back to the game and tried to finish the next few levels before dinner.

Dinner had been fun to make. Canada had busied himself making hamburgers whilst America whipped up some coleslaw and baked beans. He even prepared some peach sweet iced tea. If there was something that the other nations didn't know about America, it was that he loved to cook. The two brothers always had fun making food together. They loved to try out different cuisines together and always had fun mixing and matching different ones. Though it was rare that they got to cook together nowadays. Canada did not mind though. He would cook with his brother when America wanted him too. If America didn't want to cook together, then Canada wouldn't force it. He would just nod his head in acceptance.

Canada and America were happily chatting away at dinner, until America spoke a strange question again. "Hey, Canada? … Do you- Do you think I'm fat?" Canada stopped chewing on his coleslaw and looked at America with a shocked expression.

"Not at all. I think you're perfectly good looking. Why… would you ask that?" Canada had raised an eyebrow in question, his expression becoming concerned. America pushed at the food on his plate with his fork. Canada realized that he had barely eaten any of it and just a bit of his tea was drank. This was… strange.

"Nothing much. Just… Uh… England and some of the others said that I… I looked overweight. Heroes… Heroes aren't supposed to be f… fat." The last word was spoken with a bit of venom in it. America was glancing back down at his plate, a frown on his features. Canada didn't like that one bit.

"First of all, you're not fat. You're perfect the way you are. Don't let anybody tell you differently. Which leads me to the second thing, don't listen to England and the others. They don't know what they're talking about. They're just being bullies." Canada grabbed at his brother's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're the hero! Heroes don't listen to the bad guys, right?" America visibly brightened. His smile and sparkling eyes coming back.

"Right! I won't let those jerks get to me! 'Cause I'm the hero!" America dived into his food, eating it ravenously. It didn't take long for the American to ask for seconds and thirds. Canada happily obliged, taking the plate and adding food on top. Putting the plate back in front of him, America proposed a movie. "Hey, we should watch this new horror movie I got! I heard it's really scary, but don't worry, bro! I'll protect you! 'Cause I'm the awesome hero!" America immediately stuffed his face full of the food and sweet iced liquid. Canada grinned and whispered again.

"Yes. Yes, you are." He then continued to eat up the rest of his food, offering to wash the dishes afterwards while America set up the movie.

The movie was quite scary. America was screaming anytime the monster in the movie popped up on screen. He would latch onto Canada for dear life as the movie got increasingly more terrifying. Canada would hug his brother back in comfort.

After the movie, America refused to sleep alone. Canada was okay with that. He led him to his bedroom where they slipped off their shirts and pants before slipping into bed with each other. Canada had just put his glasses on the small table next to him before he felt arms wrap around his waist and a quiet, "Hey, Canada?"

Canada turned to look at his brother, who was still hugging him close, "Yes?" America looked down, his eyes sad again.

"Heroes shouldn't be scared so much, right? I mean, they shouldn't be scared at all. I'm a coward, aren't I?" Canada sighed softly and laid a hand on America's cheek.

"It's okay to be scared. Everyone gets scared. Even heroes." America looked up at Canada in surprise.

"Really?" Canada breathed out a laugh.

"Yes, even heroes get scared. It just shows that they have emotions and can understand the fear of the people they save. It's okay to be scared. You're no coward. You're a hero!" Canada pet his brother's head gently. America's smile returned and his eyes were bright like the stars of the night sky.

"I guess it's okay to be scared then. It just means I'm an awesome hero, like always!" America yawned and snuggled closer to Canada, placing his head on Canada's chest and nuzzling into it. "Night, bro." He was off like a light switch, snoring quietly. Canada chuckled, setting some of America's hair back behind his ear. He whispered again.

"Yes. Yes, you are." He placed a small kiss on America's head before falling asleep himself.

It went on like that for the next few days. They would be doing something and America would suddenly ask him a question. A question about himself, his self-consciousness and hero complex were always incorporated somehow. Canada would give him an honest answer, always saying at the end, "You're a hero!" America would bounce right back to his bubbly self and they would continue on with their day until the next question was asked.

Canada was getting concerned as to why America kept asking him such strange questions. He began to wonder if someone had said something that America took personally. That pissed him off. If someone had said something terrible to America, he was gonna beat the shit out of them - even Russia! He was going to find out what was causing his twin to be so down on himself.

It was July 1st, Canada's birthday. He didn't care though. They would be leaving tomorrow morning and Canada still had to bake a cake for their little birthday party for America. Canada smiled at the thought and proceeded to make a big breakfast while the cake was baking in the oven. He hummed quietly as his hair was tied back and an apron was tied around his waist.

After he finished cooking the bacon and egg soufflés, he set on making the chocolate chip pancakes that his brother so desired. Canada had fun making breakfast for America. America would rarely visit, but anytime he did, he would ask for chocolate chip pancakes. It made his heart swell with pride whenever America would yell out to him, "Your food is the best! You make the best pancakes ever!" Canada smiled happily.

After the pancakes were done, he took the cake out of the oven. It was done baking and Canada let it cool down some before he would apply the frosting. He decided to make some homemade, maple hot chocolate to go with this morning's breakfast. He knew America loved that hot chocolate and it made Canada happy when he asked for some every time he stopped by.

Canada finished applying the last bits of frosting to the now decorated cake. He put a few candles on top and set the cake on the table, with two plates of breakfast. He called out into the other room, "America, breakfast is ready!" He chuckled as he heard footsteps come running down the hallway.

He lit the candles just as America popped in through the door. Canada looked up to America who had a dumbfounded look on his face. Canada laughed and held up his hands, "Surprise! Happy early birthday, Alfred!"

America was shocked to see a large breakfast sitting at the table for him. Chocolate chip pancakes, egg soufflés, vanilla scones, French toast, and other sorts of pastries. Though the one thing that caught his attention the most was the birthday cake. It was decorated with blue, red, and white frosting. An iced message on top with the words written beautifully, 'Happy Birthday, Alfred! You're the Best Hero Ever!' America felt his heart being tugged on. Tears were in his eyes as he ran to his brother, grasping him in a tight hug, "Canada! Thank you so much! This all looks so amazing! Thank you! Thank you!" America was genuinely happy, if his voice and tears were any evidence to that. Though his expression showed the best of it.

Canada smiled as he saw his brother's face filled with pure happiness. That's all he ever needed. All he ever wanted. America gave his brother a kiss on the cheek before sitting down, a light blush of pink on his cheeks. "Let's eat! We can have cake afterwards, right?!" Canada paused to lay a hand on the cheek America kissed, a light pink on his own face. He shook his head and smiled, sitting next to his brother and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Of course. I made it just for you!" He squeezed his brother's hand happily. America giggled and instantly began to eat at the large breakfast before them. Canada wasn't far behind.

After breakfast, Canada set himself on washing the dishes so that America could relax on his 'early birthday.' His brother happily took that chance and went to watch television in the living room. Canada hummed quietly as he finished the dishes and cleaned up the rest of the kitchen.

Later that night, the twins decided to watch a movie. Not a horror movie, like Canada had thought they were. It was an action movie, based around a hero. Canada found it amusing and happily sat by his brother, a bowl of popcorn in hand. "Let's get started, eh?" America nodded extensively and grabbed a handful of popcorn, stuffing it in his face before pressing 'play' on the remote.

The movie was really good. It had lots of fight scenes and stunts, just like any action movie could promise to hold. Canada got himself wrapped up in it. So he didn't notice the body being squished next to his. A quiet question caught his attention though, "Hey, Canada?" Canada looked to his brother.

"Yes?" Canada braced himself for another question, ready for an honest answer to be given.

"Do you hate me?" Canada was caught off guard. He nearly choked on the popcorn in his mouth. He swallowed.

"Q-Quoi?" America repeated again, his eyes locked on Canada's. They were filled with something that Canada couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Do you hate me? Aren't you tired of me? I know I'm annoying and always talk too much, but… I'm always forgetting you! You… You always take the harassment for me and I don't know anything about it and by the time I get there, you're already all better! I'm always leaving you alone to go party with some assholes that don't even care that much about me or my feelings! But you- You are always there for me, and I can't help but feel that I'm always failing you! As a hero and a brother! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" America had ended up in tears after his speech, his head buried in between Canada's neck and shoulder. Canada realized after his immense shock that America was holding his hand tight and his other hand was grasping Canada's shirt, the cloth entangled between the American's fingers.

America stopped and looked up in surprise as he suddenly heard laughter come from Canada's mouth. He was laughing so hard that some tears had managed to escape from underneath his eyelids. Canada coughed after a while, and cleared his throat.

A smile was still evident on his face, "Oh, Alfred. You don't need to worry about that. I've always forgiven you. It's not your fault. Also, no, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you. You're my brother. You're very important to me." Canada saw a flicker of doubt in his brother's eyes. Canada took hold of America's hands and looked him straight in the eyes, pressing their foreheads together. "Alfred. I, truly, truly do love you. You're very special to me. I don't know why you keep asking me such strange questions. I'd like to know why, but I won't push you into saying anything you don't want to. Alfred, don't listen to all the negative things people say about you. They may be your friends, but they aren't true friends if they such things about you. I see nothing wrong with you. You've got flaws, but we all do. Nobody's perfect. I'm happy for you being you. I love you just the way you are, and I wouldn't change anything about you even for the world. If no one else sees you as a hero, then that's their loss. I'm glad you're here for me, Alfred. You're my hero, Alfred. I love you."

America started bawling as he pressed closer to Canada. His heart was swollen with affection at such kind words. No one has ever said such things to him. He couldn't take it. It was so heartwarming how his brother loved him, even when he left him alone all those years ago and is still leaving him behind in the shadows. It almost seemed unreal at how much he hurt him and had forgotten him. Yet, his brother forgave him and continued to love him regardless. America sobbed and sobbed as Canada rubbed a hand between his shoulder blades. He cooed and whispered sweet, encouraging things into his ear.

After his episode, America sat up and rubbed his eyes. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to get your shirt all wet." Canada smiled and pet his head.

"It's okay. It's just water." America nodded and sniffed as he pressed his face back into Canada's chest.

"Hey, Matthew?" Canada 'hmm'ed once again, happy to hear his name being spoken. "I know I'm your hero, but…" America looked up to Canada, a hopeful gaze in his eyes. "Will you be my hero?" Canada smiled and placed a hand on America's cheek softly. He kissed away the stray tears on his brother's cheeks.

"Yes. Yes, I will."

~~~

I hope you enjoyed!

This was just a simple little story that I wanted to write. Some fluff to add to the collection.


End file.
